


Hide and Seek

by NariKarma26



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariKarma26/pseuds/NariKarma26
Summary: A hide and seek game gone wrong? Or perfectly right...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters from the beloved books The Mortal Instruments, and I'm just borrowing their personalities from the lovely Cassandra Clare.
> 
> This is my first archive by the way...so sorry if it's not the best..
> 
> Sorry for it being so short by the way..

As Clary walks down the corridor of the Institute she glances side to side. Looking in every crook, and even opening some bedrooms. She continues down the hall after seeing only a plain white bed, a night table, and maybe a few cobwebs in the corners. "I know you're here..." she whispers as she continues to look in each and every unused bedroom. Finally, after half an hour worth of searching, she finds what she's been looking for. Slowly she opens the bedroom door closest to the elevator, and peeps her head around the corner to spot the only thing she needs to see. A shoelace. Carefully she tip-toes over to the front if the bed, the only place he couldn't see her, and then stops. Ever so slowly she gets on her knees and when she's in position..."Simon!" She screams with joy as Clary pops her head only a few inches in front of Simon's. Spooked, Simon jumps(metaphorically) and hits his head on the bottom of the bed. He starts to crawl out from underneath it as Clary says "I finally found another one of you guys!". "You know," Clary says with a pause. "You're horrible at hiding..". " I know, I know" Simon says with exhaustion as Clary helps him stand up. "Well, if we're playing by the rules, I have to help you now right?" Simon says with a huff of frustration. "Absolutely not!" Clary says in a sarcastic tone. "I'm going to do it all by myself and prove I can be as good as the others, you just go wait in the living room with Alec". "Fine.." Simon says as he trots to the elevator and presses the button for the 1st floor. Earlier Clary had caught Alec trying to escape through the Institute's front door, and made him go into the living room and wait. It had been a mistake trying to cheat, and now he couldn't move thanks to a special paralysis rune Clary had whipped up. Only seconds after Simon left the bedroom Clary was out as well, shutting the door behind her. Maryse would freak if everything wasn't as she left it before going out to get dinner with Max. That's why Clary had to find Izzy and Jace soon, hide and seek was banned in the Institute...and Clary didn't want to get into trouble with Maryse. Instead if staying on the same floor and doing a double check in all the rooms, even though she knew she should. She went straight to Izzy's bedroom and into the bathroom. It was a mess, with clothes everywhere, you couldn't even see the floor beneath them. After Clary carefully made a path through the clothes, making sure bit to step on anything important, she finally got to the counter. On the counter were at least 20,000 different kinds of make-up, but among those useless items was Izzy's flat-iron. Everyday Izzy straightened her hair, and she just couldn't go one day without that iron, so it was the perfect distraction...Clary picked up the iron, very careful not to drop it. Inched her way through the clothes again, back through Izzy's room. And finally into the hall. All without dropping the iron. Once in the hall though, door closed behind her, Clary dropped the flat-iron, inches from her toes. Clary looked right, then left. Moments passed, and that was all it took. Again Clary looked right, but there was no need to look left because Izzy was running down the hall towards Clary with a murderous expression on her face. "CLARY!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY FLAT-IRON, AND EVEN MORE, DROP IT!!" Izzy screamed as loud as she could, even the neighbors could hear it...seconds after her horrid scream, Izzy to reached Clary and stopped. Towering above Clary, Izzy's black curtain of hair dropping into Clary's face, making her raise her hand to move it over. "....f-found y-you..." Clary managed to say, though terrified of Izzy at the moment. "Wait," Izzy stammered. "Impossible! No one's ever beat me at hide and seek!" She screamed with real emotion. "W-well, there's got to be a first." Clary said with a snort of laughter. "Ugh!" Izzy huffed as she backed down from Clary and bent over to pick up her beloved flat-iron. "Now that I've found you," Clary says more calmly than before. "Go wait in the living room with Simon and your brother." "Fine " Izzy said annoyed. "What about Jace?" She asks. "I'll get him..eventually.." Clary says sadly. Jace had won the last game, so she wanted to prove she was just as good as him. "Well hurry up, Mom will be home in about a half an hour, and you know she hates this game". "Yah..I'll hurry" Clary says trembling. Izzy shrugs her shoulders and begins to head towards the elevator, flat-iron still in hand. Clary turns in the opposite direction though and bolts down the hall towards the library. Once there, Clary pushes open the ginormous doors and marvels at the collection of books once again. She hadn't been in here since Hodge had attacked her with the Raven. Wincing at the memory, Clary makes her way past his old desk and towards the stairs leading to the greenhouse. Clary had one guess about where Jace was, so she really hoped it was right. Clary found the stairs to the greenhouse without a problem, as they were in plain sight right in the middle of the library. Clary began to ascend the stairs to he roof, but the moment she laid one foot on the winding metal stairs memories flashed across her vision. Before long, she was in total darkness, unable to even see her hand in front of her face. First her birthday in the greenhouse with Jace, then the demon that attacked her after her mother's abduction. They just kept coming, one after the other. Magnus's party, and again Hodge's attack on her. Then everything stopped. She again saw her hand in front of her face, the nothingness infused with memories, both good and bad, had vanished. Clary looked around once more before taking another step upwards, only to find herself falling because there was nothing to put her foot onto. She was on the Institute's roof, only a couple feet from the entrance to the greenhouse, which right inside their doors held the midnight flower. And a blonde beauty looking at it, and her. Now knowing she couldn't sneak up on him, she made her way to the door and opened it, not caring about the creaking noise the rust on metal made. Clary steps inside and meets his lovely eyes. Blue. That's all she sees as she becomes hypnotized by their beauty. Quickly she looks away and shakes her head, she knows what that look means. Even though she's looking away, she can tell he's staring at her. Suddenly his hands are on her hips and he's turning her around to face him. She feels his breath on her neck and his gaze on her soul. "F-" Clary tries to talk but can't get a word out of her mouth, that's only because Jace's is on hers. He moves his hands up from her hips to cup her face. He carefully takes his lips off hers and begins to butterfly kiss her cheeks, slowly moving downward. "F-" Clary again tries to talk, still unable to produce one word from the lips that are now free. Meanwhile Jace is now on his knees, butterfly kissing her uncovered stomach. She looks down and realizes her shirt is on the ground, "When did that get there.." She asks herself. Unable to move from Jace's strong grip, she begins to run her fingers through his hair, realizing there's no escape. "F-" Clary tries to speak one last time, only to be interrupted by Jace. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" He asks humbly. "F-" still Clary cannot get a single word out. Jace begins to stand up, and pushes Clary against the glass wall of the greenhouse. Their bodies are together, they are one, the only part of their bodies not touching is their faces. Even so, they are only inches from each other. "Say it" Jace says seductively. "Say it". " F-" Clary stammers. "Say it and I'll let you go" Jace says in an even more seductive tone. Knowing this might be a once in a lifetime opportunity, Clary puts her lips together and stands quietly against Jace. "Fine," Jace says. "If you won't tell me in a normal voice, I'll just have to make you scream it." It takes a moment for Clary to understand what he means, and by then it's too late. Jace slides down her pants, and suddenly all she's wearing is a bra and panties. Both a little too big for her, and sagging down. Jace's movements are too fast and she begins to look around for him, he's no longer in front of her, but maybe that's because she's being pushed against the glass wall of the greenhouse face-first. She gasps as Jace pulls her panties down, revealing all to him. Clary can't move, but she likes it that way. Suddenly she feels something against her back entrance and she begins to reach behind her to grasp it. He grabs her hand before she can get to it though, and puts both her hands over her head so she's unable to move anything. He then reaches for her bra and takes that off in less than a second. Now standing completely naked on the roof of the institute she shudders with cold. It doesn't last long though, before she knows it Jace is inside if her and thrusting as hard as possible. In out in out in out in out. This continues for 10minutes straight before he turns her around to face him and pushes her against the glass wall again. This time he goes into her front entrance and it's even better than before. He still doesn't like the positioning and hoists her onto the floor. Now he's on top of her, in and out in and out. Half an hour this goes on. And suddenly she remembers: Maryse is now home. Still she cannot move, she realizes the only way to stop, even though she would give anything to go all night, she screams. Not just any scream though, the scream he wants from her. "F-FOUND Y-Y-YOU!!!" She screams. Then again, "F-OUND YOU!!". She does this a total of 6times, that's how many times it takes for Jace to hear her and stop his magnificent thrusting. While she was screaming almost 15minutes passed. Jace quickly thrusts into her one last time, harder than ever, than slowly pulls out of her. Exhausted, he falls next to her and gasps from pleasure. " T-that's my girl. " he calmly says. Another 10minutes go by before either of them move. Jace gets up first and pulls Clary up with him. He pulls her up hard, so again she's right up against him and he eneters her again. This time by accident, either way though, she screams again from pleasure, and so dies he. Quickly he pulls out of her, realizing she can't take anymore. He goes into a squat and picks up his clothes, while Clary does the same thing. They're both dressed within another 5minutes. "Maryse is home, with dinner" Clary says exhausted. "Well, I'm starving. Let's head downstairs" Jace says with a killer smile. "And maybe after dinner we can come back up here and wait for the midnight flower" Jace says with no sarcasm. "That sounds great, thank you" Clary says sweetly. They begin to walk down the winding stairs holding hands when Jace whispers into her ear: "No problem, birthday girl".


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Maryse seems to be going well...but there's something going on that Jace doesn't know about...

As Jace and Clary walk down the winding stairs Alec calls up to them: "Jace, Nuisance-", "Don't call Clary that, it's rude!" Izzy shouts at him. "Fine.." Alec yells back. "Jace, Clary-" he scoffs under his breath. "Dinner's here, now get downstairs now"! " We're coming" Jace says with a smirk as he grabs Clary's hand once more and leads her through the library. "He hates me.." Clary says sadly as they walk down the hall towards the elevator. "No he doesn't, " Jace says trying to comfort her. "If anything, he's jealous of you because I spend more time with you then with him." Again Jace smiles, but not a fake one like last time. This one's completely genuine, and makes Clary smile back. They pass Jace's room, then Izzy's and finally Alec's. Finally they arrive at the elevator, but the moment before Clary steps through the door Jace pulls her aside into the nearest bedroom and presses her against the wall. "Jace..." Clary says impatiently. "We don't have time for this, we have to get to din-" but Jace doesn't allow Clary to finish her sentence. Instead he pushes her against the wall, back against him, and he pulls down her jeans and panties. Clary freezes, unsure if she can do this again so soon. Clary can feel his power on her butt, unsure when or how he got his pants down so fast, but it doesn't enter. Slowly he leans down and puts his lips against her ear, "prepare yourself Fray..". Oh god, she loved it when he called her that! She reaches behind her and strokes his face, silently telling him: let's do this fast! Suddenly he urges into her, she silently gasps at his speed. His stamina just as good as 10 minutes ago, no surprise. After 5minutes of this, she puts her hand up to stop Jace's lovely rythym. After he slows down enough and pulls out he says, " what's wro-". Before he can finish Clary turns around, face to him, and grabs him. Forcing him to enter her once more. "Hurry up Herondale, I've got one more thing up my sleeve". Not knowing what she was thinking but not wanting to stop, he picks up the rythym again. This time he goes for 15 minutes, non-stop. Then, in an effort to save time, stops and pulls out. "OK..." He huffs. "What's your idea?" Clary doesn't answer him and instead pulls up her pants and puts Jace's shirt back on him. "I thought you wanted something else?" He asks. Again, Clary doesn't answer him. Instead she just kneels down in front of him, Jace's pants still being down. "I'm hungry" Clary says seductively. Realizing what she was meaning he braces himself, but he's too late. Clary already has him in her mouth, sucking, but not spitting. This only goes on for about a minute before she stops and stands up to her full, I'll be it, short height. "That'll be all for tonight," Clary murmurs as she pulls up his pants. "I'm still hungry, but for real food this time. Let's head downstairs. "O-ok" Jace manages. It's extremely unnatural for Clary to take control like that, and he's utterly shocked. This time, Clary takes Jace's hand and pulls him towards the elevator. Once inside, Clary pushes the 1st floor button and begins to hum to herself. While she begins rolling on her heels, Jace just stares at her blankly. 'This isn't my Clary' he says silently to himself. After what seems like a lifetime, they reach the 1st floor and the door opens. Clary again takes Jace's hand and leads him to the dining room. Once there, Clary silently takes her seat next to Izzy and Max. Izzy looks at Clary and sees her hair is a mess, quickly she glances at Jace as well to see his hair not as messy, but in the same general area. Once she realizes what has happened, she glances at Maryse. Maryse sees this and follows Izzy's glare, only to realize the truth. "Jace, Clary, may I see you for a moment?" Maryse asks almost demandingly. Once in the other room Maryse begins shouting at both Jace and Clary. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT SIN IN MY INSTITUTION?!" she screams. Terrified, Jace begins to walk away, but Clary grabs his shoulder and tosses him in the middle of her and Maryse. He looks at her in shock, he had been thrown with so much force. He looks at Maryse, and then Clary, and sees the same evil grin on both of their faces. "Let's eat him" Clary whispers in a horrifying voice. "No, no," Maryse says calmly with a little drool dripping from her dry lips. "Not 'eat' my child, 'devour' is more like it". Suddenly both Clary and Maryse are on top of Jace biting and scratching him. He's unable to move under the weight, which is surprising considering both if them weigh so little. Slowly, Clary rips off a piece of flesh from his arm, and Maryse one from his leg. Jace screams in pain, but no one comes to his rescue. Jace jerks up right in his hospital bed, drenched in sweat, sheets a skew. Clary is beside him, hands on his shoulders whispering to him to calm down. He jerks away from her, still thinking she's that monster. Suddenly Alec and Izzy are next to him too, forcibly trying to unattach Jace's hands from Clary's neck. He had been trying to starngke her. Finally they get his hands off and force him back down. Meanwhile, Clary collapses next to the bed reaching for her throat but barely being able to move. Jace just stares at her in horror realizing it was just a dream and remembering the demon knocking him out the previous day. He looks at his arm and sees a bandage with ickor leaking out. He hadn't been attacked by Clary or Maryse. It was a demonic hallucination caused by that fuckig demon! He then looks at Clary again in horror realizing what he had just done. He lays back in the bed and tries to close his eyes. Not caring if Jace is a threat anymore, Izzy and Alec rush to Clary and hoist her into the next bed over. Jace picks his head back up and looks over at Clary, mortified at what he sees. Clary has black marks on her neck, cuts all over her face and shoulders, and some of her hair had been butchered. "C-Clary" Jace murmurs before falling back asleep. This time in his sleep, Jace dreams of nothing. No Clary, no no one. He wakes up almost a week later and immediately looks over at the bed next to him which contains red hair. Alec is tending to her of all people, he looks over at Jace and grunts. "I hate her, but right now I hate you more." He says to Jace as he checks under the bandages surrounding her neck and grimaces. He looks again over at Jace and sees his startled face. He huffs, and then completely reveals Clary's completely black and purple neck. Jace begins to cry. "I-I did that to her?" He wines. "Yep, it was pretty gruesome to watch. It was as if you weren't yourself". Alec responds. Jace sits up completely and begins to get out of bed, only to be pushed back down by Alec. "Not yet, " Alec whispers. "I don't care what you say," Jace says with no emotion. "I'm the one who hurt her, and I can't stand to see her like this". Alec then smiles of all things. "Then you're pretty damn lucky you don't have to" Alec says with not a wince of sarcasm, but only a smile. Jace looks at him, furious, and confused at the same time. Jace begins to pull his arm back for a punch that will land right in the middle of Alec's face. But before he can do so, Alec clocks the aide of his head in with Jace's own hand. He immediately falls unconscious. Suddenly Jace jerks upright in a dark room. Brother Zachariah is standing in front of Jace with his hand on his forehead. "So that's your worst nightmare..." He says cautiously. "That's my worst nightmare..." Jace says back to him with a tear in his eye


End file.
